harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jennifer gains an ally....and then LOSES her!
In this episode, Jennifer Barrett gets an ally (short-lived) in Bradley Schroeder's ex-wife, Lady Amelia Rothschild (let's just see how long THAT lasts, given Jennifer's spitefulness!); also Celestina Atchley, now called Tina, encounters bullying at her school, but the bullying child's entitled mother fails to reckon with the wrath of her mother and grandmother (and pays for her foolery in the end); and Albie and Zachary help Kevin Halloran get used to Boston. Also, after her disastrous alliance with Jennifer, Amelia finally sees her mistakes and decides to patch things up with estranged son Ian Schroeder and, like Alessandra "Allie" Norwood, her daughter, embarks on a new life, without a title. Scene One Outside of the female prison at Plymouth. A furious Jennifer Barrett is sitting in her solitary cell in the Supermax wing. She hates the idea of being on permanent display like a creature at the zoo (never mind that she is a creature anyway!) and is itching like mad because of the burlap she is wearing, it makes her breakout in a rash. A regal and rather arrogant woman walks up to the guard, and is shoved out of the way by her. The woman waltzes up to a disbelieving Jennifer. JENNIFER: What is it now?! What do YOU want?! WOMAN: I am here to get you out of this wretched dump. JENNIFER: How are you going to pull that off? You're not a lawyer. WOMAN: I admit that is true, but I do have some powerful connections. (Jennifer is still skeptical, but she is open to hearing) JENNIFER: You have my attention, go ahead. WOMAN: I have already made arrangements for you to move with me into a luxury condo in Hyannis, I have a lot of acquaintances in this area. And I am adopting you. JENNIFER (her life has taken a turn): How did you find out about me? WOMAN: Never mind that, dear. I am getting you out of here, and out of that awful burlap. JENNIFER: This burlap makes me itch ferociously. WOMAN: I have some new silk dresses with your name on them. JENNIFER: Thank you. WOMAN: You're welcome. I am Lady Amelia Rothschild. JENNIFER: Jennifer Barrett. LADY AMELIA: Don't worry, love. We'll make your enemies rue the day they messed with TRUE royalty. JENNIFER (to herself): And you will find out that I'' am the one calling the shots, you regal idiot! Not you, me! You'll never know that I brought you here under false pretenses! '''Jennifer, smiling her smug smile, walks out with the clueless Lady Amelia. The guard is irate, but there is nothing that can be done. Lady Amelia just assisted in a prison break! But IS it?' Scene Two The Atchley mansion. Celestina, now a beautiful little girl of nine and goes by the name of Tina, is now in second grade at the nearby public school. She works hard, is very aware of her grades and, due to that, she is a very good student. However, she is quite horribly shy around her school mates and doesn't have too many close friends. She is sad as she walks to her mansion. She sees her mother. MAGGIE: Tina? What's wrong, sweetie? CELESTINA: A girl at school, Mummy. She treated me very badly. (Maggie looks at her daughter) MAGGIE: What has she done, baby? CELESTINA (blinking back tears): She shoved in front of me at lunch and she tripped me and made me drop my tray of food, then she forced me to clean it up by licking it off the floor! Then she laughed in my face. MAGGIE: Oh, honey, I am sorry. Did you tell your teacher? CELESTINA: Yes, Mummy, I told her everything, but she was no help. The Principal wasn't any help either. That girl lied to them both about whose fault it was. MAGGIE: You're saying that they thought it was all your fault? CELESTINA (tears in her eyes): Yes, Mummy. The Principal sent me to detention and that spoiled girl got some presents from her mummy. They were laughing nastily about it afterwards. I heard the mummy laugh and praise her daughter about being such a fantastic liar. MAGGIE: That explains what happened then and why you didn't come home right away. Laugh at my little girl, will she? Well, we'll see about that! I think you are contending with someone who thinks she is far above her station. She thinks the world revolves around her and nobody else. Mummy had to deal with those people when she was in school. CELESTINA: You did? MAGGIE: Yes, I did, baby. And Mummy isn't going to allow that to happen to you. Me and Granny will go and sort this out. What is the girl's name? CELESTINA: Danielle. Danielle Langevin. She lives in the Back Bay with her mummy. She brags about how big and bad she and her mummy are. MAGGIE: Well, you don't worry, sweetie. Mummy will handle this. (Enter: Ellie, Maggie's cousin. Herself quite shy, but she has outgrown it. She looks at Maggie with a knowing look.) ELLIE: I take it we've got an issue with an entitled mother and child? MAGGIE: Yep, we do, Ell. It's crazy. (Ellie understands, she too dealt with people like that, and her shyness didn't help her in confronting them) ELLIE: You and your mom go over to the school and deal with Milady and her spawn of Satan. I'll watch Tina. (Maggie is amused by her cousin's description of the woman) MAGGIE: Thank you, Ell. You also have the staff to help you if you need it. Also, please stay for dinner. I'd really like it and I know Tina would too. Mom, are you coming? (Enter: Hannah. She greets her niece {Ellie is her sister, Anyssa's daughter, one of her quads.} with a smile.) HANNAH: I'm ready, darling. Tina, Mummy and Grannie will be back in a little bit. Ellie will watch you and she's staying for dinner. CELESTINA: Thanks, Grannie. HANNAH: Thanks for offering to watch Tina for us. It really means a lot. ELLIE: No worries, Aunt Hannah. Glad to do it. I don't have any classes tonight and I have some rehearsals this weekend. HANNAH: That is wonderful. Such a lovely actress you are becoming. (Hannah and Maggie go to the limousine that is waiting outside.) CELESTINA: Thanks, Ellie. You're nice. ELLIE: Thanks. (She smiles) Y'know, Tina, I had the same issues you do now. CELESTINA: You did? ELLIE: Oh, yes. I was always painfully shy, especially when I was your age. Ask my brother and sisters. They'll tell you. Celestina listens in awe as Ellie tells her story. Scene Three Albie and Zachary's new penthouse. Albie and Zachary, now officially a couple, had moved into their own penthouse after finding a relatively decent place nearby. With them is Kevin Halloran, Albie's big brother who also serves as his personal attorney. At first glance, Kevin isn't blood, but to Albie and his sister, Joan, he counts. He took Albie under his wing from the moment he first set foot in California and helped him get into UCLA. Kevin became one of the family with time. Now, Kevin is becoming acquainted with the new area after moving from Los Angeles. He has also moved into the condo to help the new couple with money. Albie, Jason and Zachary had sat down in Anniston, Alabama, where Jason now lives, and they discussed the whole situation. Their friendship has bonded stronger than ever before, and Jason gave the new couple his blessing. He also still considers Albie his "bae". Meanwhile, the three guys get a phone call before they set out the door for dinner. It's Libby and she's upset. KEVIN: What is it, Ms. D'Aiterio? LIBBY: It's absolutely horrible! Jennifer has been set free! ALBIE (wincing): Oh 'ell! There's goes the prayer that she'll die in prison! KEVIN: What do you mean she's been set free? Who could have been so stupid? LIBBY: I don't know, Kev. But some snooty looking old bag and Jennifer just sauntered out of DCI-Plymouth! They're in Hyannis. KEVIN (relieved that she won't be in Boston): Well, that's an end to it, I am sure. Let Hyannis deal with them. We don't need to worry then. LIBBY: True on that one. However, that isn't the worst of it. It is who it is that really made the news so bad. KEVIN: Who is it? LIBBY: You won't know them, Kev, since you just moved here, but Albie and Zachie do. KEVIN: Let me put Zach on the line. (Kevin hands Zachary his cell phone. Albie is a bit tense, so Kevin goes to calm his brother.) ZACHARY: What's going on, Lib? LIBBY: You know Bradley Schroeder, don't you? ZACHARY: Yes, I do. He's Lady Josephine Brantford's nephew. Lila's brother. Why? LIBBY: Well, he's not gonna be thrilled at who has allied with Jennifer. ZACHARY: What do you mean? LIBBY: Zachie, Jennifer has allied herself with Bradley's ex-wife! Kevin, Albie and Zachary exchange horrified glances. ZACHARY: Does he know this, Lib? LIBBY: Not yet, and I'm not about ready to get my head handed to me when he finds out. (Albie looks at Kevin) ALBIE: Oh brother, I think this is gonna get ugly really fast! Especially with Jennifer playing puppet master, as she always does. KEVIN: You got that one right, honey. ZACHARY: You don't worry about it, Lib. I'm sure that horrid slag, meaning Jennifer, will let it slip about their failed alliance herself. With the pie-hole she has, I'm sure she'll announce it. Those two drama queens deserve one another! LIBBY (obviously relieved): You're right, Zachie. I doubt Bradley would hear it from our mouths, given the so-called "world's greatest model" can't ever shut up. ZACHARY: Let's watch it play out and see what happens. I have a feeling that those two will be at one another's throats in no time flat. LIBBY: I agree. Cut to And sure enough...in Hyannis, a furious Jennifer is searching for a pearl necklace. Zachary's prediction has come true! JENNIFER: Where are my cultured pearls? Yo, Milady, where are my pearls?! AMELIA (holding the necklace in question): These? JENNIFER: Yes! THOSE! Give them over, you thief! (Amelia dangles the baubles in front of a furious Jennifer) AMELIA: But they look better on me. JENNIFER: Why, you snip! Those pearls were made for me! Well! So much for THAT alliance! AMELIA: You're as much of an ingrate as anyone I've ever seen! Even WORSE! They were all correct about you! JENNIFER (spitefully): Oh yeah? No wonder your kids can't stand the sight of you! AMELIA: Ha! Says the wicked little slag who had her kid raped! (That makes Jennifer erupt in fury. Obviously, this alliance is over!) JENNIFER: What I did to him is nobody's business. AMELIA (scornfully): Really? No wonder everyone in Boston hates you. But that's nothing. When I am through with you, I will make sure the whole of Cape Cod hates you too! JENNIFER: How in the hell did you find out about that rape?! AMELIA: It's a matter of common knowledge, Jennifer! A matter of public record as well. Had I known you had a child raped, made all the worse since it was your own child, I would have never bothered with you. At the very least, I can make things right for the people I hurt. JENNIFER: Oh no, you don't! You're not going anywhere, you old bag! You take me down, you're going down with me! AMELIA (furiously): I don't think so, Jennifer. Not now, not ever. You think you're going to demolish me, like you've done to everyone else since time immemorial, then you are sadly mistaken! I get it now! This was your doing, all of it. I found out about it and I was warned by the legal authorities not to trust you. Sad to say, they were right! I might have assisted in a prison break, but it was done legally, and the powers that be didn't realize the deceit within. Well, not now. I am going! JENNIFER: Go ahead! You can't stop me! Nobody can, not even some high and mighty Lady Muck like you think you are! AMELIA: Oh ho! You think you can stop me, well, you will be the one who is stopped. JENNIFER: What ya gonna do?! Amelia storms out of the condo without bothering to answer Jennifer's threat. She looks at the string of pearls and decides to keep them....to spite Jennifer! She takes her cell phone and dials the number of the prison. AMELIA: Is this DCI-Plymouth? Very good. This is Lady Amelia Rothschild. I am wishing to turn in Jennifer Barrett. She misrepresented the terms of her release. Yes, I am in Hyannis. When will you be here? Very good. I will have her wait outside the condo. Thank you very much! As stated before, so much for THAT alliance! Amelia smiles and she then ceremoniously throws Jennifer out of the house. And tossing all her possessions on the street. She takes the string of pearls, and breaks them, throwing them all over the screaming Jennifer. Moments later, Jennifer is duly arrested and thrown back into Supermax....again wearing the hated burlap! Scene Four Celestina's school. A furious matriarch is sitting in the principal's office as Hannah and Maggie come in. She is ranting and raving like a complete lunatic and can be heard all over the school. Maggie and Hannah initially hesitate, but then they buck up and walk in. PRINCIPAL: Ah, Mrs. Atchley, Miss Atchley. Thank you for coming. I am sorry to have to disrupt your day for something like this. ENTITLED MOTHER (in a truly snobbish voice): Why are they here? PRINCIPAL: Because they were asked to be here. This situation involves their Tina. ENTITLED MOTHER: I can't believe it. All I want is that Celestina Atchley be thrown out of this school. I want her expelled. Is that so much to ask?! She deliberately tripped my precious angel, Danielle, and made her drop food all over her nice new dress! (Maggie and Hannah look at her in disgust. Tina's description of the mother was spot on! It is clear the scheming woman is making up lies as she goes along.) MAGGIE: How do you know that was what happened? Could it be that perhaps Tina may have a different version?! There ARE two sides to every story, you know. ENTITLED MOTHER: So what?! My Danielle's version is the only version and it is accurate. You are a liar and so is your little brat! (This angers Maggie, not known for her temper, but she comes close to losing it) MAGGIE: Now, you listen to me, you vindictive cow! You've got your damned nerve talking down to me! ENTITLED MOTHER: Oh really? When I get my hands on you, I'm gonna....! PRINCIPAL: Now, wait a minute. I think you are getting too uppity here, Mrs. Langevin! Miss Atchley's right. There ARE two sides to the story and I might have acted in error. I might have been wrong in giving Tina detention, because I think there is a chance that Tina had been tripped. The lunchroom at that time was full of witnesses you know, and there is also security cameras in there. I can go and take a look at the video and see what happened. (The entitled mother, a Mrs. Langevin, who is the epitome of Entitled Mother all across the board, goes quickly pale, to Maggie and Hannah's glee) MRS. LANGEVIN: There is no need for video evidence! Isn't my word strong enough for it? PRINCIPAL: No, Mrs. Langevin! Not in this case. Your daughter, Danielle, tripped Tina when she was carrying her lunch tray. She did that deliberately, and then she made her lick the food off the floor. Which is deplorable. Your daughter could have made Tina sick. Then she laughed at her. MRS LANGEVIN: How dare you! My Danielle is a perfect angel. She would NEVER do something so common like that. (Maggie knows the arrogant Mrs. Langevin is lying, but she's quiet, for now.) I ought to have you fired! You are the worst principal that this school ever had. I know five members of the school board! They will listen to me! They'll fix you! We'll replace you with someone who knows his place and will allow my little darling to do whatever she wants to ANYONE! (Mrs. Langevin smirks smugly, but Hannah, having had enough of this woman and her unbearable ranting and raving, glares at her imperiously) HANNAH: You think so, do you? Well, I have a news flash for you, you selfish mare! It turns out that my family ALSO knows those same school board members, and we have a lot more pull than you do. Who do you think they will believe? Certainly not you! (Mrs. Langevin's smirk vanishes. Her faces turns pale again. She realizes who she is crossing swords with!) MRS. LANGEVIN: You are Hannah Atchley?! HANNAH (smiling a smile carved out of ice): Oh yes. I am Hannah Atchley. Hannah HARPER Atchley, to be quite frank. And Tina is my granddaughter. You do remember the Harpers, do you not, Principal? PRINCIPAL (dawning on him that he gave detention to the wrong person): Uh....um. MAGGIE: You DO remember us, do you not? PRINCIPAL: Yes, I do. (Turns to the disgusted Mrs. Langevin) I am sorry, Mrs. Langevin. You messed with the wrong family this time. MRS. LANGEVIN (furiously): How DARE you! How dare you imply that Danielle is a bully! My daughter did absolutely nothing wrong! She is an absolute angel! (This sets Hannah off. She loses her temper at the arrogant Mrs. Langevin.) HANNAH: Will you take a look at yourself, Missus?! Do you see just how childish you really are?! For one thing, Tina wouldn't trip your daughter. She doesn't even KNOW her from a hole in the wall! Besides, Tina is very shy and she has trouble getting to know people, she would clam up around her! My granddaughter keeps herself to herself, so your logic is faulty. Second of all, you think you're going to take on the Harpers in this? Let me tell you, as sincerely as I possibly can, if you go that route and play hardball with us, you'd best be ready to play very rough. Because my family is a very powerful family. And no question, we WILL destroy you. You don't want that to happen, do you? (Mrs. Langevin realizes she messed with the wrong folk.) MRS. LANGEVIN (in a sullen voice): No. HANNAH: I am glad we understand one another. PRINICPAL: Here's my decision. Mrs. Atchley, Miss Atchley, I will purge Tina's detention from her record at once. I'll have her teacher also apologize to her for believing Danielle's lies. As for you, Mrs. Langevin, your Danielle will be put in detention for three weeks due to her lying and trying to frame another student for her own actions. She will also get extra detention for deliberately bullying Tina Atchley. (THAT makes Mrs. Langevin really explode in fury!) MRS. LANGEVIN (screaming): You will suffer for this, Principal Do-Nothing. Mark my words! You will PAY for this! I might not be able to fight the Harper family but I can certainly do something to you! You'll be fired! (Maggie glares at Mrs. Langevin) MAGGIE: No, he won't, Madame. Not on our watch! My mom has the school board on speed dial, and she can stop you instantly. If you even TRY to do that, and we find out, we'll put a stop to your bullying. It's no wonder that your daughter is the way she is. You are a horrible role model! MRS. LANGEVIN: How dare you tell me how to parent my kid! You just butt out of my business! MAGGIE: Oh, that's rich, that is! You dare to tell me to butt out of your business, then I suggest YOU do the same! You keep your snout out of MY business! The furious Mrs. Langevin runs off, screaming and vowing revenge on the Principal. She kicks a student, little Lindsay Connor, who was nearby and starts the little girl crying. Mrs. Langevin just barreled on her way, laughing and yelling. However, the school's security guard, catching her kicking the little girl, brutally grabs her and escorts her out of the building and tells her to never set foot at the school again. The Principal looks at Hannah. PRINCIPAL: Thank you, Mrs. Atchley. I have always been in fear of her. HANNAH: Rest assured, Principal. If she tries anything, you call me, and I'll set the school board straight on it. Like I said, she isn't the only one who knows the members of the school board! PRINCIPAL: Thank you again, Mrs. Atchley. A triumphant Maggie and Hannah set off for the limo waiting for them at the circle drive and they go back to the mansion. They look at a defeated Mrs. Langevin sitting on the curb shooting daggers at the two and waiting for a taxi! Scene Five Outside of Bradley's apartment which he shares with Ian. Amelia, saddened after flinging Jennifer out of the condo at Hyannis, takes a trip up to Boston. She looks at the understated but elegant home and she is very sad. She treated her children savagely over the years, and her heart is broken. She at least hopes to be able to make things right with Ian. She rings the doorbell. Ian answers in shock. AMELIA: Ian? IAN: Mother! What do YOU want? AMELIA: I wanted to apologize. (This shocks Ian) IAN: Whatever for? AMELIA: I am sorry for the way I treated you and your sister. IAN: What's happened, Mom? AMELIA: I got mixed up with that rotten Jennifer Barrett. IAN: Oh, Mom! Not her! AMELIA: Yeah, her. She wrote me and wanted to make me her ally, but she failed. (Enter: Bradley) BRADLEY: Amelia? AMELIA: I know you're still angry with me, Bradley, and I don't blame you one bit for that, but I want to apologize. BRADLEY: What's happened, love? AMELIA: I found out who was worse than me in the greed sweepstakes. BRADLEY: I heard you tell Ian that you ended up with Jennifer. AMELIA: And I just as quickly dropped her. (This brings a smile to Ian and Bradley) IAN: What did she do to you, Mom? AMELIA: She lied to me, and that made me hold up a very hard mirror for me to look into. Sweetheart, when I did what I did to you, I was punishing your father. I hated it that you and he had such a close bond. Which was why I was trying to groom Allie in my image, but I failed with her too. When you came into that money that you did, I wanted to score points against him, so I stole it. I shouldn't have, but I did. When Allie told me that she reinstated it, I was furious. But now, I see what I was doing wrong. Jennifer and her antics made me see that in harsh reality. When she bragged about what she did to her son, I saw red and threw her out on her backside. BRADLEY (grinning in spite of himself): You were always strong against rapists, I will say that, my dear. AMELIA: Thank you, darling. I know we can't ever be together again, but can we be friends? After Jennifer, I need some normalcy in my life. BRADLEY (smiling, seeing the woman that he had once loved again): Of course, Amelia. AMELIA: Ian? (Ian runs to his mother and hugs her) IAN: Oh, Mom. I do love you. AMELIA: And I love you too, my darling boy. I am so sorry for what I did to you all those years, my sweetheart. I am so sorry. BRADLEY: What about all your titles? AMELIA: I have renounced them. After Jennifer and her antics, they meant nothing to me. Now, I just want to be known as Amelia Rothschild. If Allie can break free of them, so can I. (Ian and Bradley smile) IAN: Does Allie know? AMELIA (winking): Yes, she does. I talked with her online last night. IAN: Well, welcome back, Mom. AMELIA: Thank you, sweetie. I won't ever hurt you like that again. Bradley smiles as his son and his mother reunite, as it should have been. Scene Six The next day, Celestina is on her way home and she is all smiles. Hannah notices this HANNAH: Hi, sweetie. You look happier today. CELESTINA: Yeah. Danielle got kicked out of school. HANNAH: She did?! What happened? CELESTINA: You'll get a call from the Principal, but he said that because of what her mummy did on the day you met with him, she got kicked out of school. She's been transferred to a private school elsewhere in the city. I'll never have to deal with her again. (Enter Maggie) MAGGIE: The principal called. Danielle Langevin is no longer a student there. After what her mother had done to Lindsay Connor, the Connors called him and told him what Mrs. Langevin did. She was instantly banned from the campus and since Danielle had bullied Lindsay, as she had done with Tina, Danielle was expelled instantly. She went to a private school that Mrs. Langevin was an alumna of, so that ends that. CELESTINA: YAY! MAGGIE: Time for dinner, honey. let's go get you dressed and ready. Just your typical day in the Harper lives. The scene fades Category:Episodes